Genius Bar
by honeybutter
Summary: Abby's annoyed she has to wait in the Apple Store to get her iPhone fixed, but maybe the quirky Tech Support guy can make up for it. Oneshot
Yeah, I don't know what this is. I couldn't sleep until I got this out of my head, so here.

xxxx

Abby felt the corners of her mouth frown as she worked her nimble fingertips across her phone's screen. With mild satisfaction she watched as the red bird launched into the air, crashing into the wooden blocks and taking down the little green pigs with it. Looking up, she observed the bustle of bodies scurrying around her. The Apple Store, it seemed, was always busy.

Her frown turned into a full out scowl as she was suddenly shoved by a women rushing to get to the iMac section. If she had it her way, she'd be anywhere but here. Between the overly bright lights, the obnoxious use of white on _everything_ , and the large crowd, it was becoming too much. Right now, even the thought of listening to Kuki gush over the "hot, blonde boxing coach" at her gym was more appealing than this. Unfortunately, her iPhone had crapped out a few days ago and subsequently, the only app it would let Abby play was _Angry Birds_.

"Do you have an appointment?" Abby turned her attention to an Apple Store employee, giving a quick nod.

"What device do you need help with?"

"Abby's iPhone." The employee gave a nod as she scrolled through her iPad with her stylus.

"Okay! If you go the middle table someone will be with you soon."

 _Finally!_ Abby slipped by and pulled out a stool, sitting herself at the glossy counter. She sat for a few minutes, taking in the variety of shiny, pristine electronics. Feeling the weight of her phone in her hand, she scoffed.

 _Abby should have gotten an Android._

"Why, _hello gorgeous."_ Abby snapped her head to see a boy walk over with a wide smile on his face.

He was tall, with gangly arms and legs that stretched for miles. A mop of brown hair swayed with every step, only partially covered by a pair of goggles. Abby scrunched her nose at the way his blue uniform shirt glowed next to his pale skin.

The boy grabbed a stool, pulling it a little too close to Abby before plopping down and staring at her.

"The name's Hoagie P. Gilligan the second: comedian, all around genius, and charismatic lady-killer at your service" he said with a wink. Taken aback, it took Abby a few seconds to regain her voice.

"Uh…can you fix my phone?" Abby asked holding it out for him.

"A straight forward woman, I like it." Abby tried her best to ignore the slight growl he gave as he took her phone, their fingers brushing slightly.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

Abby began to rattle off the list of glitches as he unlocked her phone and began scrolling through her settings.

"How long has it been like this?"

"About a week."

"And it only lets you play _Angry Birds_?"

"Yep."

"And you've done the most recent software update?"

"Mhmm."

"And your name is..?"

Abby opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she realized the question. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't stop the smirk gracing her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"More than anything."

She watched as his eyes lit up with a boyish, mischievous spark.

"Is it Carrie?" Abby shook her head. "Tess? Michelle? How about Kayley?" Abby gave a snort.

"Not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Not even a hint?"

"No way, baby."

With a shrug Hoagie pressed the home button on Abby's phone. Abby heard the familiar ding, but it was too late.

"Siri what's my name?" Hoagie's voice was laced with playfulness.

"Your name is Abigail Lincoln" Siri answered. Hoagie turned to Abby.

"Abbigail Lincoln—a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Abby felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. It wasn't like Abby hadn't been hit on before, but it was never this blatant before. Usually she played cool when boys approached her, intrigued by her aloof and mysterious nature. This was different though. This boy—Hoagie— was making her squirm, and she wasn't entirely sure it was a bad thing.

She watched as he went back to her phone, his face turning into one of concentration. Abby took the opportunity to take Hoagie in. He had blue eyes, possibly the bluest she'd ever seen. His skin was pasty, yes, but had admittedly cute freckles across the bridge of his nose. She was also able to admit that his smile was pretty adorable as well. This boy was definitely of the dorky persuasion, but not unattractive. He was—what was that word Kuki used?

Right, adorkable.

His voice broke her train of thought.

"Here you go. Good as new." Hoagie extended her phone back to her. Abby, surprised at how quick he worked, went to take it and another blush marred her cheeks as he gave her hand a small squeeze.

"How did you—"

"I work at the Genius Bar. I'm a genius." Abby rolled her eyes as she stood from her chair, "Can't wait to see you again Abigail Lincoln."

"What makes you think you'll see Abby again?" she asked.

"Just a hunch."

With a last glance, Abby began to weave herself out of the Apple Store.

"Don't be surprised if I just happen to _pop up_!" Hoagie yelled after her as she exited the store.

xxx

Shifting gears, Abby began to reverse her car out of her parking space when her phone dinged. Quickly grabbing it she looked to see a new notification. Opening up her phone, she gave a fast glance at her calendar. Raising her eyebrows in surprise, she instantly busted out laughing. In black bold letters it read:

 _ **Date with Hoagie P. Gilligan**_

 _ **Friday 7pm.**_

 _ **Call me xx**_

She was laughing so hard, tears sprung to her eyes when she found his number had already been added to her phone. As she left the parking lot, she made a mental note to call Hoagie the second she got home.


End file.
